Hitherto, there has been proposed a method for connecting electronic parts with a flat conductor such as a flat cable (see Patent Document 1). This method is arranged so that a crimping piece of a connector is pierced through the flat conductor, i.e., the thin conductor, and a pierced part of the crimping piece is fixed by bending and caulking it. However, there has been a possibility that it becomes difficult to firmly connect the connector and the flat conductor due to the miniaturization of electronic parts.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-142796 Gazette